1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure relate in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, the disclosure provides a system, method, and computer-usable medium for one-click management of services provided on behalf of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Military personnel typically need to make a series of financial and personal arrangements in association with military service events like deployment or reassignment. For example, financial arrangements may include initiating automatic payments (e.g., pay mortgage each month), reallocating automatic debits (e.g., increase amount of monthly payments to predetermined credit cards), reducing insurance coverage (e.g., automobile not being driven), and discontinuing utility services (e.g., electrical, water, gas, phone, etc.). Similarly, personal arrangements may include placing an automobile in long-term storage, increasing security services for a vacant residence, and notifying the Post Office of a forwarding address.
The military currently provides personnel with a physical checklist to assist in making these arrangements. However, many of these arrangements require manual efforts on the part of the individual. In some cases, arrangements can be made on-line. However, doing so may require signing on to multiple sites to make arrangements with individual service providers. Furthermore, the checklist is not automated, nor is the information related to making such arrangements consolidated in a single, easily accessible location. As a result, completing the checklist can be tedious and time consuming, and can create the opportunity for omissions and errors on the part of both the individual and the service provider.